Toy or game devices which include a flat apertured surface for receiving a plurality of light transmitting pegs are well known. Normally, in such applications, the flat apertured surface is positioned over an enclosed housing which includes an internal light source. Light transmitting pegs are included for insertion into the provided apertures allowing the shank insert portion of the pegs to be exposed to the internal light source. Light is received by the exposed shank and transmitted to an enlarged head portion of the peg and the colors of the pegs are enhanced. The user can assemble the light transmitting pegs into various patterns using the plurality of colors. One such construction toy utilizing the aforementioned components is presently manufactured and marketed by Hasbro Industries, Inc. and is sold under the trademark LITE-BRITE (LITE-BRITE is a trademark of Hasbro Industries, Inc.).
While the LITE-BRITE toy from Hasbro Industries, Inc. and other prior art devices have met with great success over the years, it would be desirable to use the light transmitting peg and pegboard concept in association with a globe or spherical device. Additionally, it would be desirable to increase the pegboard surface area.
It would also be desirable to utilize a light transmitting peg and pegboard design in a movable, rotating mode to give a motion effect to the peg design. The prior art devices are stationary and provides no other amusement to the user than constructing and then viewing a pattern that the user has created.
The prior art devices also have the disadvantage of requiring the use of a sheet of opaque material to be inserted between the apertured pegboard and the light source to prevent light escaping from apertures which are not being utilized. Thus, it would be desirable to have a pegboard including light transmissive pegs which would not require insertion of a sheet of opaque paper beneath the pegboard surface.